Zeus (Clash of the Titans)
|friends = Perseus, Hades, Poseidon, Andromeda, Io, Helius, Agenor, Olympian Gods, Pegasus |pets = Winged Horses |minions = Olympian Gods |enemies = Kronos, Machai, Hades (formerly), Ares, Acrisius, the Kraken, other titans |dislikes = Betrayal, Ares, Perseus in danger |powers = Control of air, weather, electricity, lightning |weapons = His Master bolt |films = Clash of the Titans Wrath of the Titans |games = Clash of the Titans (video game) Wrath of the Titans (video game version) |comics = Clash of the Titans: Prequel Comic |actor = Liam Neeson }} Zeus 'is a major character in ''Clash of the Titans and the 2010 remake and the tritagonist of Wrath of the Titans. History Background Zeus was born to Kronos and Rhea. However, his mother had him hidden on an island. As a young man, Zeus saves his siblings. He, Hades and Poseidon all plotted to overthrow their father. Zeus had convinced Hades to give birth to the Kraken. After the ten-year Titanomachy, Zeus tricked his brother, Hades to being ruler of the Underworld. He later fathered a child with Danae, who was raised by Spyros and his wife, Marmara. When Acrisius and the people of Argos thought Perseus was dead, Zeus knew his son was alive and kept Perseus' figurine hidden. Powers and Abilities * '''Atmokinesis: Ability to manipulate air * Electrokinesis: Ability to generate lightning and electricity * Teleportation: Transport from one place to another. He could also enter his grandson, Helius' dreams sometimes. * Transformation: Zeus was known to change forms, either as an eagle or a bolt of lightning. * Telepathy: Zeus telepathically called out to Perseus, who was already on his way to rescue his father from Hades and Ares. Personality Despite being the all-powerful and mighty lord, Zeus still had human qualities and was, according to Perseus, "almost human." He made mistakes without thinking, and later regretted for banishing Hades to the Underworld. Ares disliked Zeus for favoring his younger brother, Perseus. Appearances Clash of the Titans In the 2010 remake, Zeus is portrayed significantly younger than Laurence Olivier's performance having brown hair as opposed to white. He also interacts with Perseus more than once in the film. Angered by the Mortals' resistance, Zeus is angered by their defiance and denies all of the gods' conviction to reach a truce with the humans. They are disturbed by the arrival of Hades, who proclaims that he has a way to make the humans love and respect them again. Blinded by anger, Zeus allows Hades to go to Argos and threaten the humans with unleashing the Kraken. Hermes comes to Zeus and announces that his son, Perseus, is alive. Despite claiming not to help Perseus, Zeus gifts his son with a sword and a winged-horse, Pegasus. However, Perseus refuses everything his father gives him. After Perseus confronted the three Stygian Witches, Zeus appeared to Perseus and offered his son immortality. However, Perseus refuses to acknowledge Zeus as his father and accept the god's offer of Immortality. Instead, Zeus gives Perseus a drachma to bribe the ferryman, Charon. Hades reveals his intentions to his brother: to feed off of the fear of humans and gain more power. Zeus realizes he can only rely on Perseus now. With the combined forces of father and son, Zeus is called upon by Perseus and sends lightning to his son's sword, who hurls it at Hades and banish Hades back into the Underworld with Perseus' sword and Zeus' lightning. They both predict that Hades will return and attempt to take advantage of men growing weak and their fears again. Wrath of the Titans As the walls of Tartarus are beginning to fall, Zeus realizes that his father is breaking out of Tartarus and that the gods' powers are falling and their work is becoming undone. He visits his son and grandson one night, hoping to convince Perseus to come with him to the Underworld and contain Kronos in his prison. However, Perseus refuses his father in favor of staying with his son, Helius. Zeus travels to the Underworld alone, where he meets with Hades, Poseidon and Ares. However, the gods of the Undrworld and the god of War immediately ambush Zeus and Poseidon, who is mortally wounded and gets away. Hades and Ares announce their plan is to drain Zeus of his power and life source and bring Kronos back into power. Rendered useless, Zeus sends a call out to Perseus, who is on his way to rescue his father from the Underworld.Nearing death, Zeus apologizes to Hades for abandoning him in the Underworld to be hated. At that moment, Perseus, Andromeda and Agenor appear. Perseus uses Poseidon's trident and the powers he inherited from Zeus to break his father out of his prison. Ares hurls Hades' pitchfork at Zeus,. Though it wounds Zeus, Perseus is able to claim it and form the Spear of Triam, the only weapon able to defeat Kronos. Zeus tells Perseus to use the love and motivation for his son, Helius to face off at Kronos. Hades appears to his brother, and claims that he forgives his brother before transferring some of his powers to Zeus, restoring his youth and some of his powers. The reconciled brothers decide to go out on the battlefield and use their powers before they had weapons. During the battle, Zeus is mortally wounded by Kronos. Before he crumbles to dust, Zeus thanks Perseus before disappearing. Zeus tells Perseus to use his powers wisely and that the world needs people like him. Relationships Family *Olympians **Hera - Sister turned Wife and Queen **Hestia - Sister **Hades -Older Brother and Former Enemy **Poseidon - Brother **Demeter - Sister **Perseus' Family - Mortal Relatives ***Perseus - Son ***Helius - Grandson ***Io - Daughter-in-law ***Danae - Former Lover ***Agenor - Nephew **Hephaestus - Stepson **Aphrodite - Stepdaughter in law **Ares - Son **Apollo - Son **Athena - Daughter **Artemis - Daughter *Titans - Relatives **Kronos - Father **Rhea - Mother Allies *Andromeda Enemies *Kronos **Makai Trivia * This iteration of Zeus, as well as the iteration from Disney's Hercules act as fatherly figures to their demigod children (Perseus and Hercules). * Zeus resurrects Io, as does his ''Once Upon a Time ''iteration, who resurrects Killian Jones, both of who are ironically the main protagonists' lovers. * He is also similar to his brother's ''Percy Jackson ''counterpart, Poseidon, as they are distant but caring and protective fathers towards the heroes (Perseus and Percy) and both have a son named Perseus. Category:Male Characters Category:Dieties Category:Clash of the Titans characters Category:Parents Category:Grandparents Category:Siblings Category:Aunts/Uncles